Pokemon Fright Night
by PokeMaster64
Summary: Ash, Dawn, and Brock's Pokemon find a strange house in the forest and decide to explore it. However, their about to get more than they bargain for. Contains PikachuXBuneary


It was a cold and spooky night in the region of Sinnoh. The Hoothoot and Noctowl were asleep in the trees. The Shinx were inside their burrows for the night. Everything seemed unnaturally silent. This is because of the one holiday that even scares the Pokémon, **Halloween**.

Our young heroes, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock, were on their way to a Halloween party at the Pokémon Center. Ash was wearing a Pikachu costume, Dawn was in a princess dress, and Brock, for some strange reason, was wearing a maid's outfit. They all were really excited to go to the Halloween party.

"Man, I can't wait to get to the party and get some candy." Ash said. "Aren't you excited Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikapi (You bet, Ash)." Pikachu exclaimed.

"Just don't eat too much candy Ash. The last thing we need is you sick in the morning." Dawn warned.

"No need to worry, Dawn." Ash said.

"Hey, that's my catchphrase." Dawn yelled jokingly. Ash and Pikachu laughed from the outburst. "Anyway, Brock, how much farther until we get to the Pokémon Center?"

Brock pulled out his PokeGear and examined it. "Well, according to this, we should be there right about…now."

They looked in front of them to see the Pokémon Center right in front of them. The exterior of it was decorated with spooky looking Ghost Pokémon and other freaking looking stuff. The four can see people inside either talking or dancing. They were in the right place.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Ash exclaimed. Dawn and Brock agreed and they went inside.

When they entered, they could see that the interior of the building was just as spooky as the exterior. Everyone was all dressed up in costumes, either as Pokémon or something else.

As they admired everything, Nurse Joy came up to them. "Hi and welcome to the Pokémon Center Halloween Party."

"Thank you." Ash, Dawn and Pikachu, which just came out as Pika, said. Suddenly, Brock appeared in front of Nurse Joy and started going into a creepy love mode.

"Nurse Joy, your elegance and beauty can not be compared to anything especially on this terrifying night. I'll even protect from any Halloween spirits. Ghosts, zombies, werewolves, you name it. There is nothing that can stop me!" Brock suddenly felt a surge of pain go right through him, curtsy of his Pokémon Croagunk and its powerful Poison Jab. "Except the power… of…Poison Jab." He said before collapsing on the ground and Croagunk dragging him off to who knows where.

Nurse Joy was chuckling nervously. "Well, that was a bit strange. Anyway, if you want, you can release all of your Pokémon so they can enjoy the party."

"Alright." Ash cheered.

"Excellent." Dawn agreed.

"Sounds like a great idea to me." Brock finished. Everyone did an anime style drop because of how fast Brock recovered.

"Okay everyone, come on out." Ash said throwing his Pokeballs in the air. They released Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Gible, and Buizel. Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder to join them.

"Time to party guys." Dawn said throwing her Pokeballs and releasing Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Cyndaquil, and Togekiss.

"Go and have fun everyone." Brock said releasing Sudowoodo and Chansey. Croagunk walked over to them.

While their trainers were having fun and talking to some other trainers, the Pokémon were all outside having a fun game of tag. Pikachu was it and, despite his impressive speed, couldn't catch anyone. He tried to tag Gible, but it used Dig to avoid him. Togekiss and Staraptor were in the air so that didn't help. Sudowoodo has either disappeared or was imitating a tree. Some of the others took shelter in the trees. As for Croagunk, he was…uh…being Croagunk.

Just when Pikachu was about to give up, he caught a glimpse of Buneary in a bush. "Found you, Buneary." Pikachu yelled as he started to go after her. Buneary, literally, sprang into action and hopped away as fast as she could. She was fast, but Pikachu used a Quick Attack and managed to tag her, but also land on her at the same time. They both looked at each other and started to laugh. Pikachu got up and helped Buneary up as well.

"I guess you got me." Buneary said shyly.

"Yeah, guess I did." Pikachu said.

Buneary started to mess with her fluff a bit. "You're so amazing. So fast, so brave, so…" she then pulled the fluff over her face and giggled like crazy. Pikachu sweat-dropped at the action. True, he is use to it but it was sometimes weird. He, however, found it one of the reasons why he liked her…as a friend at least.

Pikachu looked back at the forest and said, "We should probably start to head back now." Buneary agreed and they headed back the way they came. Pikachu turned around for a second and gasped. "Buneary, look." She turned to see what he was talking about and saw what looked like an abandon, old, creepy, run down, disgusting…okay the point is, it was a haunted house. "How did we not notice that?" Buneary only shrugged.

"What do you think it's doing way out here?" Buneary asked.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing…we should go inside." Pikachu suggested.

Buneary gasped. "Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, I guess your right." Buneary signed in relief. "We shouldn't have all the fun. Let's get the others." Buneary did an anime style fall as Pikachu went to get the others.

Buneary thinks Pikachu can be dense at times, which is one of the reasons she loved him. She then just realized something. "Wait, don't leave me here alone." She the started to chase after him to try and catch up.

Pikachu told everyone about the weird looking house in the middle of the forest and they decided to tag along. When they arrived, they were indeed shocked by the presence of the house.

"See, I told you. Now let's go inside." Pikachu started to walk in, but no one else did. "Uh, aren't you guys coming?"

Piplup answered for everyone. "Pikachu, the house looks pretty freaky. Are you sure it's not haunted?"

"Relax. I doubt anyone would want to live in here or even be near it. Besides, were just going to explore it for a few minutes." Pikachu said. Eventually they gave up and followed him inside.

The inside was just as disturbing as the outside. There was no light at all, except for the moonlight from outside. The walls were tattered and had nasty looking claw marks on them. The place was extremely dusty, so this place was probably abandoned for years and probably for good reason.

They all eventually stopped at a three-way path. "So, which way do we go now?" asked Torterra.

Pikachu was thinking real hard about this and got an idea. "How about this? We split up," Everyone gasped, "into a group of five." Pikachu finished. Everyone calmed down.

"You could have said that a little faster." Pachirisu complained.

Pikachu started to divide teams. "Okay, I'll be leader for one of the groups. I'll take Gible, Infernape, Mamoswine, and…" Pikachu took a look at Buneary and he could tell that she was afraid of this place. He knew she would be a lot calmer with him. "…and Buneary." Buneary was shocked that Pikachu chose her, but at the same time over excited.

She ran up to him and hugged him. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the only one I could ever trust in this place." She heard a 'ahem' from behind her and could tell it was everyone else. "Not that I don't trust you guys, too."

Pikachu laughed nervously and pushed Buneary off gently. "Uh, you're welcome Buneary. Anyway, the other team will be run by Croagunk and will have Staraptor, Togekiss, Torterra, and Pachirisu." The four were both glad and creep out by their leader. "As for Cyndaquil, Buizel, Sudowoodo, and Chansey, you're with Piplup." The four of them gasped in shock. "What?"

"Dude," Buizel started, "having Piplup lead us is like putting a Zangoose and Seviper in the same room and thinking they won't attack each other." Piplup put his head down in shame.

"Look, there is nothing to worry about. This house was abandoned a long time ago, so don't start panicking. Now let's split up." Each group took a direction to start this exploration off.

_With Pikachu's Group _

Pikachu seemed to be the only confident one in the group, other than Gible who was probably to busy thinking of something to chew on. The rest were a little cautious in their steps, literally.

"Pikachu, how much farther are we going to search?" Infernape asked. "We've been walking down this seemingly endless hallway for ten minutes and all I've seen so far is built up dust."

"Look, that's the fun of the adventure, you never no what you might find." Pikachu was enjoying this trip a little too much.

Mamoswine started to protest. "Sense when has been going in to a spooky house suppose to be like a walk in the park?" Okay, Pikachu didn't know how to answer that.

Infernape then crossed his arms. "If we don't find something mildly interesting in here, I'm going to turn around and leave." Mamoswine nodded in agreement and would have crossed his arms if it weren't for the fact he needed them to stand.

"Listen, guys, I…" Before he could finish, Pikachu heard a high-pitch scream come from the hallway and appearing from it was Buneary. She ran up to him and embraced him, crying into his fur. Pikachu was taken back a bit, but relaxed and hugged her back, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay Buneary, I'm here. It's okay." She seemed to calm down a bit; either from the calming words or having Pikachu hug her. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Buneary looked at him and said, "Well, when you were talking to Infernape and Mamoswine, I went ahead and found this door. When I opened it, I saw…I saw," Buneary started to cry into his fur again. "Oh Pikachu, it was so scary."

Pikachu looked into her wet eyes. "Well why don't we see it ourselves." Buneary wiped her eyes and nodded. Pikachu looked at the others. "Well let's get moving." He graciously grabbed Buneary's paw and headed down the hall way.

Infernape was dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"You asked for something interesting and you just got it." Mamoswine gladly answered.

"I like cupcakes." Gible said randomly. Awkwardness aside, they followed their captain.

_With Piplup's Group_

Piplup was doing a good job at leading everyone, despite his past mistakes with his direction skills. They then came to a two-way path. They each looked dark and menacing looking.

"Alright, as captain, I say that we go down the pathway on the left." Piplup proudly started to go down that way, only to be stop by Cyndaquil.

"No way, man. Every time you pick a path for us to go down, we end up at a dead end or possibly something worse. Sense your decisions end up like that, I say we go down the right path."

Piplup was starting to get mad. "Oh like you know anything. If I remember correctly, you're just a new born child. You don't have the real skills like the best Pokémon of are group." He finished with a smug look.

Cyndaquil started to think of who he meant. "You mean Buizel?"

Piplup fell over from the response. "No, not Buizel."

"Oh, you mean Sudowoodo."

"No."

"Pikachu?"

"Oh, come on. He isn't even in this group. It's me, I'm the best." Piplup yelled. The four others looked at each other for a sec and broke down in laughter. "Hey, what's so funny?"

Chansey managed to answer. "Sorry, Piplup, but even though you are a good battler, you aren't as good as Pikachu."

"Oh yeah, I'll prove you wrong. Follow me." They decided to follow him just to see what will happen.

They reached the end of the hallway, and by end, we mean a 'bottomless hole in the ground' end. Piplup stared in complete shock at his thousandth mistake. Guess everyone was right about his bad luck.

Buizel stepped up and said, "Okay, anyone who wants _me_ to lead them, please raise your hand, or paw, or flipper, or tree branch." Everyone immediately raised their hand; even Piplup did because he couldn't take the humiliation. "Alright then, let's head that way." Everyone followed their new captain proudly, except for Piplup who had his head down in shame.

_With Croagunk's Group_

Croagunk didn't talk much while they were walking down the hallway. It just made things a little creepier. Torterra was walking behind him with Staraptor, Togekiss, and Pachirisu on him, which he didn't mind.

While Pachirisu was sleeping, Togekiss and Staraptor were having a little chat. "Do you really think that this place might be haunted?" Togekiss started.

"Nah, this place just looks rundown and spooky, kind of that same feeling you get when Croagunk stares at while you're eating." They both shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, that doesn't sound so pleasant. I just hope we do not run into anything scary in here." She said shivering at the thought.

"Relax, Togekiss, I'm sure we are fine sense we have Croagunk with us." He then took in to account on what he just said. "I can't believe I just said that." Togekiss giggled and they chatted for like thirty seconds before Torterra came to a sudden halt.

Pachirisu tumbled down and landed on his face. "Ow. Who applied the brakes?" he said while getting up.

Torterra turned towards him. "Sorry little man. Croagunk told me to stop; well he actually stuck out his hand to tell me to stop."

Croagunk looked spaciously at the door in front of them. He turned and said, "…in…there…" That was super creepy.

They then proceeded to follow him. Croagunk opened the door and in side it they found…

_Back with Pikachu's Group_

They went into the room that Buneary recently found and inside was something truly terrifying: Coffins with R.I.P. on it and axes that were stained red.

Pikachu now understand why Buneary screamed. This place was a death trap, literally. "Man, this place just gets spookier and spookier every time. Why would someone put coffins inside a house?"

Buneary gulped. "I don't know Pikachu, but I think I want to leave now." She was clenching pretty hard to Pikachu and he really didn't mind.

"Maybe your right, Buneary. We should-"

"Pikachu, come look at this." Infernape called out. Pikachu and Buneary came to see what he was talking about. He seemed to be holding a ticket.

"Okay, I give up. What am I looking at?"

Infernape rolled his eyes and explained, "This is an amusement park ticket." Pikachu and the others still looked confused. Infernape signed. "It means that if this house was suppose to be abandon for centuries, there wouldn't be amusement parks that long ago."

Buneary looked to the side and gasped. "Uh, guys."

Pikachu was to busy talking that he didn't hear her. "So maybe someone dropped it when they came here."

"Guys."

Infernape didn't here her either. "First of all, I doubt people would bring or even have stuff like this while they travel and second, I doubt people would even come near this place."

"Guys."

"You two need to relax for a second." Mamoswine intervened.

"Guys."

"I like pie." Gible said stupidly.

Buneary couldn't take this anymore. **"GUYS!"** They were all surprised that the rabbit actually raised her voice, something she seldom did. "Look." She pointed to the direction of the coffins. They turned to see exactly what was scaring her.

The coffins were vibrating and jumping as if whatever was inside of them was trying to brake out.

Everyone backed away very slowly. "What is going on?" Mamoswine asked terrified.

"Well, either the dead is rising out of those coffins and is about to attack us or there is an incredibly strong draft in here." Pikachu suggested.

"Well considering there are no windows in here…" Infernape started but didn't get to finish for what happened next.

The coffins broke open and out came rotting fleshed, soulless white eyed and disgusting looking, zombie Pokémon. The five then screamed to the top of their lungs, **"The Dead is Rising!"** They scrambled to the door and ran out being chased by zombies.

_Back with Piplup's-I mean, Buizel's group_

They ended up in a dark, foggy room that had discarded bones everywhere. Cyndaquil was horrified. "I hope these are just chicken wing bones."

Sudowoodo was equally disgusted. "What kind of sick-o would put all of these bones in one room?"

Buizel was concerned. "There is something fishy about all of this actually."

"What do you mean?" Chansey asked.

"If this house was in the middle of the forest, wouldn't have someone notice it by now?" They started to ponder this for a minute until Piplup came over with something in his flipper.

"Look at what I found." He was holding a photograph that looked undeveloped. "I found it over there next to a… anyway, here."

Buizel looked at the photo closely and gasped. "According to the printing on this, this was shot in 2011 on October 31."

Chansey and Piplup gasped. Chansey then said, "But why would there be a picture in here on that day?"

Sudowoodo and Cyndaquil came over shuddering and they both said, "Well why don't we ask them."

They were confused for a second only to see three dark figures coming out of the shadows, walking towards them. The three were Arcanine, but there was something different about them. Their orange fur was black, the tan fur and black stripes were red, and they had blood red eyes. They were snarling at the five trespassers as if they were their next meal.

"What are those things?" Chansey screamed.

"Judging by the menacing appearance, I say they are Were-Arcanine." Piplup said terrified.

"And I'm guessing they left this mess of bones in here." Buizel finished.

The Were-Arcanine got closer to their prey. The five then screamed loudly and ran out the door, being chased.

_Back with Croagunk's Group_

The room they were in was full of spiritual stuff, things people used to summon ghosts. This was the only room that seemed to have light, but the spooky part is that it was a candle that wasn't melting the wax. Everyone looked around to see what this place was all about.

Torterra walked over to a desk, but accidently hit a hat rack that knocked over some fragile equipment. "Oops, sorry."

Staraptor rolled his eyes. "Just try to be more careful." He was looking at some book that tells you how to call on spirits. "I wonder if these can raise them."

"Why don't we not try to do that." Pachirisu said.

Togekiss was looking at some gravestones that had names of Pokémon on them. "I don't want to know how they buried them."

They continued to look around the area a bit. That's when Croagunk found something very particular. "Over…here." Again, very creepy.

They all came over to find a security camera on the ceiling. "Okay, sense when do houses have built in cameras?" Torterra wondered.

"Staraptor, maybe you should look at it." Pachirisu said. Staraptor nodded and flew up to look at the camera. After a minute, Pachirisu asked, "Well?"

Staraptor flew down and explained, "It seems to have been active not too long ago. However I'm puzzled as to why there is a camera in here in the first place."

"Yeah and why would there be all of this stuff in one room?" Togekiss wondered.

"**THAT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"**

They all turned suddenly to see a deformed spirit that did not look like a Pokémon or human. It was white and almost as big as the room. **"LEAVE THIS PLACE NOW OR SUFFER A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEMISE."**

Everyone stood their ground. "Ha, were not afraid of you, especially sense we have our fearless leader. Right, Croagunk?" Torterra said proudly. They waited for him to speak up, or at least make a sound. "Croagunk?" Still nothing. "Croagunk, are you going to-"

They all looked to see that their 'fearless' captain had just ran out of the room, scared to death. They looked back at the ghost who had an irritated look. Pachirisu chuckled nervously. "Oh, would you look at the time, we have to leave now." Everyone then made a bolt to the door and were being chased by the phantom.

_Everyone reunites_

The three teams were running to get away from their supernatural problem without knowing what was going to happen next.

They were so scared, that they didn't realize that they crashed into each. They shook away the pain and looked at each other. "What are you running from? We're being chased by that." The teams all screamed in unison. The teams saw what the others were running from and made the decision to run for their lives.

They all ran as fast as they could away from the zombies, Were-Arcanine, and phantom. Just when they were about to cover some distance, one of the Arcanine managed to grab Buneary. She was struggling to get free. "Pikachu, help."

Pikachu looked back in shock. "Buneary, hang on."

The Arcanine got closer to her as it was ready to eat her. "Please don't eat m-m-me. I don't t-t-taste that good." The Arcanine was close to eating her when Pikachu came in and used his Iron Tail to send the demon back at the crowd of monsters.

"You try that again and you'll wish you weren't alive." Pikachu yelled coldly at the creature. He picked up Buneary. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Buneary nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Pikachu nodded. He grabbed her paw and they tried to catch up with the others. The ghouls got to their feet and started to chase them down again.

They reached the door and Infernape was having some difficulty opening it. "Dude, hurry." Pikachu yelled.

"I can't, it's locked. I tried my Mach Punch, but it did nothing." That's when the creatures started to come closer and closer. Everyone huddled together and were screaming. Pikachu and Buneary were both holding each other getting ready for the end.

Minutes have past and nothing happened. They all looked to see that the zombies and Were-Arcanine were all standing still and the phantom disappeared. Everyone was really confused now.

"Oh my gosh, are you all okay?" They then looked to see three Ghost Pokémon floating above them. They were a Gastly, Haunter, and Gengar. "We are so sorry that this all happened."

Pikachu was bewildered. "Wait a minute, what is going on here?"

The Haunter gladly explained. "You see, my brothers and I run a haunted house amusement attraction. We sell tickets to people and they come to experience a haunting of a time. At the end, a hidden camera takes a picture of your reaction."

"That explains the ticket I found." Infernape said.

"And the photograph from last year." Piplup said.

"And I'm guessing the security cameras we found are to keep an eye on us." Togekiss added. The Ghost-types nodded.

"But those creatures-"Pikachu started.

", were just robots and a film projector." Gastly finished.

Pikachu still wondered something. "But how come those things nearly killed us?"

The ghost sweat-dropped on that one. Gengar then explained, "That was a bit my fault. I accidently spilled my drink on the controls which deactivated the cameras and made the robots go crazy. Luckily we had the deactivation switch that only works from ten feet. Glad we got here in time." Everyone signed in relief.

"We also have the picture of your reaction at the end. Man Pikachu, you were holding on to your girlfriend there pretty tight." Haunter teased.

Pikachu just realized he was still holding on to Buneary and he let go while blushing madly. "She is not my girlfriend."

Haunter rolled his eyes jokingly. "Whatever. Anyway, have a great Halloween and see you next year." The door opened and everyone left the attraction, possibly scarred for life.

"Man, I just want to go to bed after all of this. Who's with me?" Piplup asked. Everyone raised their hand, paw, wing, etc.

"For the first time Piplup, I think you made the right decision." Cyndaquil said.

Everyone went inside the Pokémon Center, but Buneary stopped Pikachu for a minute. "Something wrong, Buneary?"

"Pikachu, I just want to thank you for saving me back there. I really appreciate it."

"Oh, well, you're welcome."

Buneary then did something that's probably going to keep Pikachu up all night. She gave him a kiss on the cheek that made him blush brightly. She stared shyly at him and said, "Good night, Pikachu." She then left the surprised Pikachu and went straight to the Pokémon Center.

Pikachu felt his cheek with a warm feeling inside him. He didn't know why, but he just couldn't stop himself from smiling. He then proceeded to the center with that feeling still inside of him. _Maybe Buneary would be considered a good mate after all. I'll just have to find out some other time._


End file.
